Long Time
by Paws-chan
Summary: RenoxOC In the streets of Edge, Reno ran into a young man that looked just like him. After finding out some information, it turns out that he was the son of a dear friend of his, and an exTurk. He travels out to Wutai to see what's happened over the years


Author's Note: Hiya, alright, I can't take credit for all the ideas that are in this story, as it came from a friend's role play. So, I don't own any FFVII characters or Mika. This chapter is a bit short, but, I promise, I'll work harder!

Standing outside her home in Wutai, a middle aged looking red head, sloppily clad in a blue stood, keeping his light blue eyes on the home. It had been so many years since he had seen her, and he had never even heard why she had to leave. A hand moved up to his forehead as he stood there, part of him even wondering if he should actually go through with seeing his dear friend. Why he felt this way, he was unsure. Back in the days, when she was still a Turk, he had never felt anything like this. While he had cared for her, it was only because she was like him. _'Drinking, barhopping, one night stands... Heh, always the one night stands.' _A small smile crept over his lips as he thought about that one night. Well, it had been the first of many, but that particular night had been the one that stood out in his mind. Taking a few steps closer to the building, his mind ran back to that one night. His eyes shut for a moment as he recalled how it all began.

_Sitting down at a bar in Midgar, a pair of red heads seemed to be too involved in one another. Reno sat slumped on a stool in front of a mug of beer, quite happy to be done with their mission. It had been a long few days, but they had finally completed their task, and now it was time to celebrate. His eyes drifting to his lovely, young companion, Reno was quite happy that they had a female Turk of his own personality. "Hey, Mika! What are you planning on doing, yo?" The male asked, turning in his seat with his hand now grasping the mug. _

"_What do you think, Reno?" The young woman replied, turning her face so her light blue eyes could go over his face. Her hand moved to run some of the short red strands of hair away from her face. While she normally would already be off on her own, looking for a good playmate for the evening, this particular night the woman had a different prey in mind. Always wondering what her dear friend would taste like, Mika had decided earlier on that she would play with Reno that night, whether he was willing to or not. Taking a sip of her drink, the sly smirk curled over the woman's lips, her eyes fell down to the counter, trying to work up the courage to make her first move._

"_Heh, so you got any prey in mind?"_

"_You could say that..."_

"_Oh yeah? I got someone in mind, yo."_

His eyes flashed upon as he thought back to his own words, seeing that he was now standing in front of her door. While never entirely fond of Wutainese architecture, the red headed male couldn't exactly complain about it now. He knew his friend had spent some time growing up there, since her mother hailed from the lone country. Deciding to go for his usual routine, the man quickly pounded on the sliding doors in the front of the home. "HEY!" He yelled, rather loudly, not caring if passers-by stared at him for being rambunctious. "Mika! I'm here, yo!" As he waited for his friend to come down to let him in, he continued his thoughts back to that had happened long ago.

_Downing his fourth beer of the night, the slobbish male soon did something he was not used to doing with Mika. His arm slung around her shoulder, and his eyes, which were trying to focus on her face, seemed to be lowering to her chest. "Heh, so who did you have in mind, anyways?" He finally got around to asking. Part of him was wondering, so he could come up with a back up plan. He had come up with the idea earlier on in the evening, that he should try to bed his dear friend that night. _

_Waiting for a reaction, Reno hadn't noticed as Mika inched her way closer in his arm. The red headed male slumped over slightly, lowering his chin onto her shoulder, a grin plastered across his lips as his eyes focused on her face. "Heh, Mika, your shoulder is comfy, yo..." He commented, seeing a smile come off of his counterpart's lips._

_Mika was a little surprised when she heard those words coming out of his lips, though she also realized who he had in mind for his own playmate for the night at that moment. Turning her head, the red haired woman simply grinned. "Thank you, but, I think there are other parts of me that are more comfortable."_

Being pulled from his thoughts once more, Reno's eyes fell upon the door as it slid open, only to find a much older Mika standing there. While she hadn't changed too much, she had obviously gained a little bit of weight, and her hair had grown longer. Besides, seeing her in jeans and a tank top made him find her only more attractive. The two seemed to be looking over one another for a short moment. The only difference Mika noticed in her friend was a bit of excess weight around his stomach. But that didn't bother her too much, as she quickly moved in closer, wrapping her arms around him. "Reno..."

"Mika..." Reno sounded a bit distant as he felt her arms wrap around him. His eyes shut, lowering his head as his arms wrapped around her waist for the moment.

_Hearing the flirtatious words from his friend, a smirk crossed the partially drunken red headed male's lips. He lifted his head up from her shoulder, quickly leaning in, allowing his lips to gently run across her neck, planting several kisses along her neck until he reached her ear. "Heh, oh yeah? I think I'll have to try and find some of the more comfy parts of you, yo." He muttered quietly, then pulled back from his friend, turning to the next beer. _

_Reno's attention was pulled from the beer fairly quickly though. Before his lips even had the chance to taste the drink, he felt something new. His eyes drifted down, seeing Mika pressed against him, and it had been her lips he was tasting. The pale hand on her back moved up to the back of her head, his fingers running through the strands. _

The two finally parted from their embrace, and Reno beamed. "Heh, you look good, Mika. I think it's time we go inside, yo. We got a lot to talk about..." Nodding, Mika moved out of her friend's way, allowing him to enter so they could go to the upstairs and talk over why he had come out in the first place.


End file.
